Love is War!
by IHKF
Summary: I DO NOT OWN MIKU HATSUNE! When shocking news distrubts Sam's everyday life, Cathy inspires her to sing it out.


Well, I have been listening to this song a lot thanks to miss Ichigo living with me! (Glare at Ichigo) Anyways, I do not own the Monster Buster Club or Miku Hatsune! (Which means I don't own the song) OH! And I don't own the dentists reference from iCarly!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I'm not sure I want to do this." Yellow silk was slipped over a head and thrown carelessly onto a lime green and mellow yellow bedspread. "I'm not fit for this kind of thing, I don't think I ever will be either." Another clothing ornament was lifted and thrown onto the same bed. "I don't have the body for it, not to mention the looks."

"Don't be silly." Came a calm yet seemingly happy voice. "Everybody does it at our age. It's only natural to want to have fun!"

A ching-clank-ching was heard as an artical of clothing was put into a job and slipped onto the humanoid the dirty clothing once covered.

"Cathy, I've never sneaked out of the house before. Especially when my parents weren't home, let alone when they are actually PRESENT!"

A blonde girl wearing a pink and green flower tank top accompinied by jeans and a pink baret looked up at her friend and smiled. "Don't worry, you're not sneaking out. I checked it up with your parents. No need to grow another grey hair, Sam!"

The yellow-loving girl turned and glared at her friend. "Well that's a relife, but how did you know about my one grey hair?"

"When I took you to the dentist you said some very strange things." Cathy said, smirking.

(A/N: I watched the new ep. of iCarly last night...IT FRECKIN' SUCKED!!! IT HAD A TERRIBLE ENDING! But anyways, as I said before, I do not own anything that happened in iCarly!)

"What kind of things?"

"Bad things."

"What bad things?"

"_Baaaaaaad things._"

"You are making no sence."

"That's what I said when you started combing my hair!"

Sam's eyes widened and she groaned, slipping her sandals onto her feet.

"I'm never going to the dentist again."

"Well it's your fault for trying to bite the guy's arm off."

Sam walked over to her mirror and lifted up her hair.

"I wasn't trying to bite his arm off!...I was trying to bite his _head _off. Two completly diffrent things."

Cathy slowly rose an eyebrow towards her comrad.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sam."

A yellow barret pushed gently yet roughly against the side of Sam's head, pulling her bangs back. "So...how are you and Danny doing?"

A pink blush covered Cathy's face. "Well, I'm slowly working my way up to the '_it_' words, other then that it's going okay. He still has eyes on Wendy though so...yeah." Sam smiled warmly at her friend. The _it _words were the three words '_I love you_.' For three years Cathy has struggled in saying such things to somebody like Danny. If he didn't like her back, they all knew he would dump her in a heartbeat, and no, they weren't even going out. Her blonde alien friend shook the thoughts out of her head, looking back towards her. "What's going on with you and Chris?" Sam dropped the brush and her pupils shrank. "M...Me and Chris?"

A moment of silence creeped upon the room, causing Sam to gulp. She shook her head and bent down to her carpeted floor, picking up to the brush, before turning back to her mirror. "Sam...?" Cathy asked hesitantly, worried she'd upset her friend. "It's not going. It never has." The green hairbrush was set against the wooden vanity. "What do you mean? I thought you guys were getting really close?" Cathy quized, gaining a strange look. It was a look of worry, confusion, and sympathy all mixed into one. "We were..." Sam let her hair down, allowing it to fall to her knee's length. "...but he has a girlfriend." Cathy gasped and the confusion was replaced with suprise. "Chris...has a girlfriend? When'd you find out?" Sam cringed as she felt the memory return. "How..." Sam asked herself. "...How _did _it happen?"

(Flashback)

"Thanks for inviting me over, Chris!" Sam voiced with glee. She set down her cup of vanilla flavored tea and smiled contently at her co-fighter. He smiled at her. "No prob!" A few seconds passed and Chris gained a look of anxiousness, pressed tightly against his cheeks. "What's the matter?" The girl rested her hand upon Chris' back. "Nothing." He answered. "Chris...you can tell me anything. You really can." Chris looked up at the roof then looked back towards Sam.

"How much do you think you can trust me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like...how do you feel about me?"

Sam's face turned a dark shade of red.

"What do you...mean by that?"

Chris gulped and concentrated on her eyes.

"How strong do you think our relationship is...our trust level."

Sam's face turned even redder and her eyes widened.

"Chris...I would trust you with my life..."

Chris watched the girl with much curiosity on his features.

"Sam..."

"Chris, the truth is I-"

Clanking was heard down the hall of Chris' home and a young girl opened the door. She had a brush going through her soft-looking hair and seemed to be Chris' and Sam's age. "Chris, who's this?" The girl asked in a sweet tone. Chris smiled happily and walked up to the girl, resting his lips to her cheek. "Allen, this is Sam, my best friend." The young girl turned and smiled at Sam with glossy lips. "Sam, this is Allen. Allen is my...my..." Chris seemed to be having trouble saying it as a dark blush tinted his cheeks. "...my girlfriend."

Sam gasped and her jaw dropped.

(End flashback)

Sam refused to let a single tear fall and she inched her head away from Cathy's view. "Sam...!" Cathy tried desperatly to grasp the information as she watched her close friend's movements. "Let's go...we're going to be late." Sam wore a black mini-skirt with a yellow clip tied to it. This skirt was also worn with a pair of black boots. She wore a yellow black top with yellow frills and a yellow tie on it.

(A/N: This is a Miku Hatsune style outfit with yellow color so it looks like Neru's outfit. If you want to see then type 'Miku Hatsune' into Youtube or Google videos.)

Cathy smiled solemly at her friend. "Yeah, let's go."

The two girls walked towards the school's gym. It was a simple kareoke party so the students had been going up and off the stage all night. Sam took a sip of her drink. "Where are they?" Cathy asked in an annoyed tone. "For pete sake's they're an hour late!"

"Yeah, we know. I just wanted to see how many people would be worried 'The Danny' wouldn't show up!"

Cathy gasped and turned around. "DANNY!" The blonde ran up from her seat and hugged the boy who, even suprised by the hug, accepted and returned it.

Sam also turned her head to the side, and upon seeing not only Danny but Chris and Allen, she turned away. "Hello." She greeted in a tired tone. The young girl was having way too much trouble hiding her feelings. "Hey!" Chris greeted happily, seeming to not notice Sam's greif. Allen seemed to not notice as well as she clinged to Chris' arm like a little bear. Sam mentally rolled her eyes as another kid turned and started to walk off the stage. "Thank you singletown middle! Now, who else is darring enough to take a step onto this stage?!" A teacher called on the stage.

Nobody decided to step up onto the stage, all too embaressed. "Sam?" A soft voice asked. The girl turned to see Cathy. "Sam, why don't you step up there and sing? Maybe it'll help you release a few negative emotions?" Sam turned away. "Not a chance. None of us are really good at singing. We all know it." Cathy mimicked her with her right hand, earning a cold glare from the unstable girl. "It dosn't matter. Just please go up there, for me?" Cathy asked, batting her eyelashes up and down. Sam's death glare gave way, making room in Sam's life for a sigh. "Fine, fine." The girl sat up. "Huh, Sam? You're going up?" Danny asked. Her bangs covered her eyes as Sam ignored him and stepped up through the crowd.

A queen feeling came about all of them, or at least a bride, as Sam stepped gingerly and slowly down the aisle. The people moved causiously in amazment as the girl walked through the crowd. "It's amazing the treatment she's getting, why?" Allen asked, turning her head away from the strange scene towards her boyfriend. Chris was watching with wide-eyes, not a clue in his mind to the answer of such a question. Finally, Sam made her way onto the stage. Adjusting the mic, Sam pursed her lips in a melancholy circle, getting ready to sing. "This song is for somebody out in the audience that I really hope knows who they are." Sam glared into the audience like fire shifting through ice. The girl mouth the word 'Chris' into the mic before the music started to play.

(A/N: If you want to hear the song, please type in 'Miku Hatsune-Love is War english lyrics into Youtube or Google videos!)

**Now there's no where to go  
In the heart of this love  
AHH!  
**

The crowd was taken aback as the girl began to sing the song in such a voice, that nobody ever thought they'd hear. Chris gasped as he watched Sam sing up on the stage, the spotlight shining on her.

**Gray clouds  
Monochrome bustles  
Sunlight cast shadows  
Dusk is changing it's color  
ahh - The world is blurred  
**

A silence hoisted itself over the audience as they listened to the melody escape through such a beautiful girl's soft lips. _What did she say before she started singing? _Chris thought, quizing his smarts.

**Even so, will I still love you..?  
I know this...  
Though what should I do?  
What can I...  
How can I...  
What a fool...  
I am  
**

That's when it hit him.

**Let's begin  
This is war  
Oh, to see you pleased with some one else!**

Sam had whispered his name into the microphone. This song is directed towards him! Chris' eyes widened even higher then anybody else's. "Sam..."

**Earnest love  
That is sin  
I will show  
How I feel  
**

Cathy started to enjoy the beat of the music and she tapped her foot aganist the gym floor. "I can't beleive Sam can sing like that!" Danny gasped. Allen was completly speachless as Sam forced her most bittersweet emotions into the song.

**The megaphone I tried shouting in was broken  
How hard I try to overreach myself  
**

"Guys...is this song...to me?" Chris asked slowly, not wanting to seem vain. They all looked towards him. "It's about time you figured it out." He could hear Cathy voice.

**I would fall to get into your sight  
ahh - A clear sky slid by  
But it doesn't suit at all  
**

Sam shook her head back and forth and continued to sing out to the crowd. Danny watched Chris' movements intently as Sam danced about on the stage. His jaw had been dropped and his pupils had shrank. "Sam..." Chris whispered once again.

**I couldn't get a hold of my feelings**

**How can I...**

**What can I...**

Sam forced back worse tears from falling down her now tinted face. She wouldn't let herself cry in front of him. She just wouldn't!

**Crying,..no,  
I'm not  
**

Chris watched in worry and in wonder as to what point Sam was trying to get across. "Sam...why-"

**I love you**

Chris gasped as Sam burst out in open song once again. Sam threw herself and her voice into the song. She had to prove her point. _I'll make him see how I feel! I'll make it clear to him!!! _Sam thought egarly.

**Fight it out  
Shoot right to the heart**

The crowd started to move to the beat of her song as well as she threw her weight around on the stage.

**I don't have a choice  
Show off my skirt flap**

The MBC's jaws dropped towards the emotional girl on the stage. "Wow, Sam is...just WOW!" Danny gaped. "I know what you mean!" Cathy agreed, amazed by the music that shot throughout the school buliding.

**I shall make you gaze upon me  
Get ready to intercept  
War situation still a drawback**

Sam hit her foot on the stage, singing her heart out. She wouldn't let him get out of here tonight without him knowing how she felt!

**Love is blind!**

Sam could feel her stomach push in and her head start to feel light. The four kids watched as Sam finished the remaining lyrics to her song.

**Yes, I will be awaken by your kiss!**

Samantha took deep breaths , pulling her face away from the microphone. Once her lungs were in full tact again, she nodded into the microphone then walked off of the stage. "Sam! That was amazing!" Cathy cheered, greeting her friend back. "I never knew you could sing!" Danny smiled. Sam's face tinted red again. "Th...Thank you."

"Sam."

The girl gasped and turned to Chris, who had amazed, and almost freaked out, eyes starring towards her.

They came,...and she couldn't stop them.

Tears started to well up uncontrolably in her eyes.

She quickly took her arms and wiped her eyes repeatedly.

"I-I've gotta get home, guys. I'll talk to you all later!" Twisting on her heel, Sam ran out of the gym, holding her left arm to her eyes. The four children watched as the girl ran away. _Sam..._ Chris gasped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. The boy turned to see Allen standing there, smiling towards him in the sweetest way. "Go get her." Chris gasped and felt a wet spot trickle down the side of his head. "A-Allen!" The girl did not listen to him as she ignored his comment. "Go after her, already. We both knew this was going to happen, so go!" Chris gasped, and then nodded, accepting what she was saying. "Thanks...Allen." Chris leaned over and kissed the girl one last time. When he pulled away, Allen pulled him back in for two seconds more, then let him go. Chris smiled at her. "Goodbye." And just like that, he had turned and ran out the door Sam had ran through only moments ago. Allen watched absent-mindedly after him with a sad look upon her features. "Goodbye, my love."

"I hope they come back to school okay Monday." Cathy said cautsiously. Danny turned towards the blonde rhapsodian. "Don't worry, Sam's a martial arts master, remember? They'll be fine!" He reasurred in his usual cocky tone. Cathy inwardly moaned at the boy's ego. "Yeah, yeah I know I've gotta' big ego, but you still love me, right?" Cathy's face turned blood red as she started moving every single bone and vein there was in her body. "I don't love you like that! Who said anything about love? I'm not in love with you! Of course I'm not! Who ever said that?!" The girl's mouth was moving so fast that the only words that Danny could make out were 'I', 'love', and 'you.' His face became tinted. "Cathy, you love me?" The body movements ceased and Cathy's words were cut off. "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" CAthy practically rammed through the crowd to get away from Danny. Allen watched after her with a raised eyebrow as several sounds of cats, screechs, trash cans, the scream of a broken leg, some other screams, and some cat hissing noises were heard. Danny waited a minuet then started to break out in laughter. "She...SHE THOUGHT I MENT IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Allen looked at the boy then rolled her eyes, turning and walking away from the immature human.

_A wise man once said: 'All's fair and love's war.'_

Sam ran as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. Sam had let her common sence thoughts slip while she was on that stage. It even turned out to be the biggest mistake that she'd ever made in her life.

_Another wise man, or maybe even the same man once said: 'Love's pain.'_

_How could I be such an idiot? I let my good state of mind go for one night and I end up making a giant mistake... _Sam caught herself as she nearly tripped over a twig. She couldn't let anything slow her down. She wouldn't!

She couldn't!

She didn't want to!

...She had to.

"SAM!!!!!!" Sam's black boots stopped in their path for some unknown reason. _Why am I stopping? _Sam thought. Was it just because she wanted to see what Chris had to say?

She was tired?

She was egar to hear Chris' answer?

_**They were right.**_

Soon or later, Chris had caught up with Sam. The boy was taking deep breaths. "Sam...I...need to...talk...to...you." Chris stated shakily, taking deep breaths. Sam stood there, her back turned towards the seemingly asemea-enduced boy. "Sam?" Chris asked, regaining his composure. When she didn't respond, he started to worry. Chris raised one hand and touched his chest and tensed the other arm. "Sam, that song was to me, wasn't it?" The girl still didn't respond again. "It was..." Chris realized, setting his arms to his sides. "Sam...why-"

"Forgive me. It was stupid."

Chris gasped. "What?"

Sam's voice was barly above a whisper as she explained to him her thoughts.

"Singing on stage like that to you...it was stupid, I know it was..."

Chris stood there, dumbfounded at the upset girl.

"...and I'm sorry."

A mini pause.

"I understand if you're mad at me, or even if you hate me."

That's when Chris snapped.

"What are you saying?!"

He glared towards his best friend.

"I could never hate you! EVER!"

A gasp coursed itself through Sam's voice box. The world seemed to slow down and she could barly feel herself breath. It felt like her body was on instant lock-down and she felt that she had been in a dream.

Chris tightened his arms around Sam as he squeezed her into a hug from behind.

"Who ever told you...I would hate you?"

Sam's whole body shook at his touch and she felt her lips tremble. A few suprised noises escaped through her now tightened throat and her now dry mouth. "Sam...I could never hate you...I don't."

Chris' face softened. "C-C-..." Sam squeaked in suprise. "Sam, you're my best friend...I could never hate you for something like that...especially when you were trying to let me know something I didn't see." Sure, Chris was sounding kind of cheesy and all, but Sam didn't mind. Not in the least bit. "What do you, mean?" Came her hesitant voice. "Sam...I won't scold you for showing how much you love me...when I love you just as much. I really do."

Just like that, they came again, and she didn't try to stop them this time.

Should she try to stop them?

No, no that wouldn't be natural.

She would just let them fall.

However, she never thought that in a million years she would be crying tears of happiness, for the same guy she cried tears of depression over.

Now, this was all she wanted. This was all she ever dreamed for.

This moment right here.

This kiss.

The boy had his hands grasping the shoulders of his loved one, never wanting to let go. Why should he? In return, she reached up and grabbed the boy's shirt, grasping on with the same intentions of never letting go. Why should she? Now it could be argued, but the world felt insuperiour to them right now, and they would cherish such moments. As Chris pulled away from his affection object, their eyes met. He loved her, and at the moment his mind was completly focused on her and her only, not Allen.

Sam could see the way his eyes sparkled in front of her's, and he, no doubt, probably saw the admiration in her eyes as well. She didn't care if she wasn't the first one his lips met, or that he was just with somebody else. All she cared about was that she was his. No, she didn't even care that he might not be her's. Sure, she wished she could have him all for herself, but if she didn't then she would have to deal with it. Because claiming him all to herself without his want of her as well would be much, much too selfish.

And, as if he had read her mind, he leaned his forehead down to her's, laughing a little. "I hope you know this means that you're mine now, right?" He asked. Sam's face turned a bright shade of red. "As long as you're mine as well." She answered, earning a stiffed laughter from her male companion. "Chris, were me and Allen in a love war over you?" Sam asked. Chris looked the girl straight in the eyes. "If you guys were, then you won both world wars."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, that's it! May I add this took place before 'Friends and All' so that's why Cathy and Danny didn't end up together yet in this story! Anyways, I do not own the iCarly dentist idea, Miku Hatsune, or Monster Buster Club! Thank you!!! Pretty please review! Pwease? Thank you!!!


End file.
